Patchlist 2008
The Entries *Bob Watts - Alexandra Park 76 *Bob Watts - Tower Hamlets Cemetery 33 *Vince Halley-Frame - Dagenham Chase (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:vincenthalleyframe) *Dave Morrison - Ingrebourne Valley 93 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Ingrebourne_Valley) *Dave Morrison - West Thurrock Marshes 83 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/West_Thurrock) *John Archer - Crossness 83 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:JohnArcher) *John Archer - Thames, Tower Bridge Area 26 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:JohnArcher) *Steve Blake - Aldenham Park 62 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Aldenham_Park). *Steve Blake - Tyttenhanger GP 106. (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Tyttenhanger_GP) *Des McKenzie - Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens 88 species: (list at: http://www.editthis.info/londonbirders/Hyde_Park_and_Kensington_Gardens) *Andrew Self - Brent Res (list) *Andrew Self - St James's Park (list) *Richard Harrison - East India Dock 44 ((list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Ricandele) *Jonathan Lethbridge - Wanstead Park & Flats 64 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Jalethbridge) *Jonathan Lethbridge - East India Dock 46 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Jalethbridge) *Jonathan Lethbridge - Rainham Marshes 98 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Jalethbridge) *Jim Fell - 10 Acre woods/Yeading meadows, Hillingdon 28 *Jim Fell - Ealing Green/Walpole park 23 *Reuben Braddock - Hampstead Heath (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Rubatroid) *James Arquette - Alexandra Park 53 *James Arquette - Trent Park Area 62 *Gary A James -Leyton Flats area (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Leyton_Flats) *Gary A James - Hackney marshes area (list at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Hackney_Marshes) *Gary A James- East India Dock (list at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/East_India_Dock) *Shaun Harvey - Ingrebourne Valley94(list at valley) *Steve Gale - Canon's Farm/Banstead Woods (list at:http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Canon's_Farm) *Steve Gale - Epsom and Walton Downs *Steve Gale - Banstead Downs *Tony Duckett - Regent's Park 86 *Paul Hawkins- Rainham marshes 112(list at:http://editthis.info./londonbirders/rainham) *Paul Hawkins- Mayesbrook Park 76(list at:http://editthis.info./londonbirders/mayesbrookpark) *Mark McManus- Beech Farm *Gabriel Jamie- London Wetland Centre 76 *Andrew Culshaw - Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood 69 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Andrewculshaw) *Matthew Palmer - London Wetland Centre *Matthew Palmer - Wandsworth Common *Graeme Harper - Walthamstow Marshes *Alan Lewis - Bankside *Alan Lewis - Cassiobury Park *Tom Smith - Osterley Park (list here) *Paul Bruty - Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/User:Bruty) *Alan Shearman - Rainham Marshes *Jonathan Dean - Wetland Centre 43 *Dominic Mitchell - Alexandra Park 38 *Dominic Mitchell - Rainham Marshes *Richard Francis - Stocker's Lake 84 - richard, have added you to the league table (see link below this list) *Ian Woodward - Highams Park Lake 45 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Highams_Park_Lake) *Ian Woodward - Larkswood 33 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Larkswood) *Nathalie - Fulham Reach League Table 2008 League Table 2007 League Table 2006 The Rules 1. The local patch must be in the LNHS recording area (within 20 mile radius of St. Paul's Cathedral). 2. More than one local patch can be worked but a separate list must be submitted for each patch. 3. To be counted, the species can be seen or heard. 4. Taxonomy follows BOU rules (Yellow-legged Gull and Caspian Gull are considered separate species). 5. No escapes can be counted. of the recent BOU decisions regarding category C species (and self sustaining populations) it would be in everyone's interest to still record these spp. and send their records in with the rest.. For example Barnacle Goose and Ruddy Shelduck cannot be counted. Red-crested Pochard can be counted away from Inner London and Stoke Newington Res as long as it's not taking bread from the hand! 6. Observers are requested to nominate their local patches BEFORE 31 January 2008 and to send in regular updates. 7. Observers are expected to send all records to their local recorder. They can do this directly, or by logging all sightings on www.bto.org/birdtrack so they can be forwarded. 8. Updates can be made to the London Birders email chat group - http://uk.groups.yahoo.com/group/londonbirders/ or an updated list will appear on this website as from January 2008.